


Ona

by Wine_Gril



Category: soft bdsm - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Gril/pseuds/Wine_Gril





	Ona

Ten den jsem byla doma sama. Seděla jsem na posteli v tureckém sedu, zády ke dveřím, před sebou měla vyskládané učebnice a několik sešitů a zkoušela alespoň předstírat, že se učím. Cítila jsem se nesmírně osaměle. A vůbec jsem se nemohla soustředit.

Po několika hodinách přehrabování se v papírech před sebou jsem zaslechla cinkání klíčů za dveřmi a to, jak s nimi někdo otáčel v zámku. Nevěnovala jsem tomu moc pozornosti – bylo odpoledne a brácha, nebo máma, se mohli vracet z práce.

Až když se dveře ozvaly s bouchnutím od jejich zavření a nenásledoval žádný pozdrav, neotočila jsem stránku, která zrovna uvízla mezi mými prsty, a trochu se narovnala. Hlavou mi proběhlo mnoho myšlenek s tím, co se asi děje. Napadlo mě se otočit, zvednout se a jít se podívat, kdo vlastně přišel. Místo toho, abych tuhle myšlenku zrealizovala, jsem jen zaslechla několik kroků za zády a celá ztuhla.

Až když se mě dotklo to tak strašně známé teplo oněch dlaní, uklidnila jsem se. Ruce mi přejížděly po vlasech, postupně sbíraly každičký pramínek mezi prsty. A když už v jedné dlani byly všechny mé vlasy, ruka škubla.  
Donutila mě zaklonit hlavu a skousnout si spodní ret. Ten jsem si ale opět velmi rychle pustila. Musela jsem se začít usmívat, protože na mě upírala ta svá překrásná modrá kukadla a ona sama se úsměvu neubránila.  
„Ahoj, zlatíčko,“ pozdravila jako první, oči jí zářily a já se toho nemohla nabažit. Okamžitě jsem pustila stránku a chtěla se k ní otočit, abych ji mohla obejmout. To mi ale nedovolila. Stále mi držela vlasy a já rychle pochopila, že dnes mě pozdraví jinak, než nám bylo zvykem.  
„Ahoj,“ nepřidala jsem žádné oslovení, z mého tónu hlasu, který musel být tak sladký, že i cukr by se styděl, musela poznat, že jsem nějaké přidat chtěla. _Miláčku. Lásko… Možná by ze mě v tu chvíli vyšel i brouček, i když takové oslovení z hloubi duše nenávidím._

Moje růžové tváře a další skousnutí rtu však mluvily za vše. Místo sladkého zamilovaného ňuchňání se ve mně jasně ozývalo to, co se mnou dělala. Chtěla jsem ji oslovit tak, jak to neměla v oblibě. Chtěla jsem jí říct tak, jak jsem si mnohokrát představovala, že jí říkám. _Má paní._ Místo toho jsem se jen ztrácela se zakloněnou hlavou v jejím modravém pohledu a v tom nesmírně sladkém úšklebku, ze kterého mi bylo naprosto jasné, že ve mně čte tak jasně, jako mohla v těch otevřených knihách přede mnou. Dokonce jsem si všimla i chvilky, kdy trochu nakrčila obočí – jako kdyby mě opravdu chtěla napomenout za to oslovení, které jsem nevyslovila, ale jen na něj myslela.

Bylo jí jasné, že když mě takhle drží v nepřirozené poloze, ve které se mi trochu hůře dýchalo, hlavou se mi honí představy o tom, co by mi asi jen chtěla provést. Věděla, jak moc prahnu po jejích měkkých rtech, stejně jako jí nemohlo uniknout to, že už pod sebou muchlám prostěradlo a celá sebou vrtím zavalena nedočkavostí. Nedočkavostí po jejím doteku. Po doteku těch horkých dlaní, pod kterými jsem již tolikrát měla pocit, že celá taju.

A tála jsem i teď. Cítila jsem, jak se můj klín pomalu mění v horkou lázeň a jak každičká má mozková buňka, jedna po druhé, ztrácí veškerý rozum jen pro její přítomnost. Jak každičká mozková buňka myslí jen na to, jak by jí mnohem více to černé triko s motýlem slušelo, kdyby leželo na zemi hned vedle její podprsenky a kalhot s kalhotkami a ponožkami na něm. Jak by to mně slušelo s mým zbytečně velkým pánským trikem s Jackem na hromádce jejího oblečení a jak by mi místo několika gumiček na zápěstí slušela pouta přivázaná k radiátoru. Jak bych na ni ráda křičela její jméno skrze růžový roubík a jak bych si přála, aby mě u toho dusil obojek a provazy uvázané kolem mé hrudi.

A ona ze mě všechno tohle přečetla v jediném okamžiku. Pustila mi vlasy a konečně mě nechala se otočit. Dříve, než se mi ale povedlo ji ulovit do svého medvědího sevření, mě chytila za bradu a věnovala mi nesmírně dravý polibek. Tak dravý, že už jen on ze mě dostal tlumený vzdech, který se zcela ztratil v jejích rtech a vedl k tomu, že na zemi začala růst hromádka díky mému tričku, co ze mě téměř strhla. _Miluji ji. A to neříkám proto, že si mě tu zrovna svlékla a chce se mnou šukat! Říkám to proto, že vždycky ví, co má udělat, vždycky ve mně všechno vyčte! Jednoduše… je dokonalá. A ano, i co se týče sexu._

Nemohu říct, že bych si stěžovala, ale když mě povalila mezi knížky, mohla je alespoň přendat na stůl a ne je shazovat na zem… V tu chvíli mi to bylo ale tak strašně jedno, že jsem stejný osud nechala najít i své sešity. Asi bych toho litovala víc, kdybych se opravdu učila a potřebovala ty otevřené stránky zase hledat a číst v nich, ale to už zase odbíhám.

Jakmile bylo naše hřiště bez překážek, letělo k zemi i její triko. Když se ke mně znovu přiklonila, chytila mě za boky a přitáhla si mě k sobě blíž. Zavřela jsem oči a nechala se unášet tím nesmírně sladkým pocitem. Pocitem, že jsem její. _Jen její_. Kdyby v tu chvíli někdo chtěl odpověď na sebejednodušší otázku, nejspíše by ze mě vyšel jen další vzdech. Podobný tomu, který mi přivodila, když se sehla k mé hrudi a mezi zuby chytila vztyčenou bradavku.

Prohla jsem se jako tětiva luku. Dotkla jsem se břichem jejího rozpáleného těla a v tu chvíli jsem oči opět otevřela a ukotvila je do těch jejích. Ona mi pohled oplatila a opět mi ukázala ten úšklebek! Skousla jsem si ret a cítila, jak jsem se v jejích rukou chvěla. _Chtěla jsem ji. Tak moc…_ A přitom jsem tak zoufale chtěla, aby mě nejprve zbavila snad všech smyslů. Aby mě donutila myslet jedině klínem. To ona uměla ze všech nejlépe. A ani se nemusela moc snažit…

Netrvalo to ani moc dlouho a ruce mi opravdu byly k ničemu. Bezmocně přivázané k topení. S pouty utaženými přesně tak, aby se při sebemenším pohybu zarývaly do kůže, ale aby mi samy o sobě nijak neubližovaly. _To jsem na ní milovala asi nejvíce. Ať už se dělo cokoliv, vždycky se bála, aby se mi něco nestalo. Byla jako můj anděl. Modrooký, kudrnatý anděl, který byl zároveň i královnou sexu._  
A ona seděla nade mnou, prsty zarývala do mých vlasů. Vlnila se mi nad obličejem. Já stěží zvládla dýchat…  
…ale jediné, o co mi v tu chvíli šlo, byl její orgasmus.

Kterému se ona tak zoufale snažila vyhnout. S mým jazykem v jejím klíně. Už jsem slyšela, jak její vzdechy nabíraly na větší intenzitě, když tak rychle seskočila ze svého trůnu a vrhla se na můj klín. Chtěla mě mučit.

Její klín – tak blízko a přitom tak daleko. Byl stále nade mnou, ale můj jazyk už neměl šanci tam dosáhnout. K tomu její jazyk – tak vytrénovaný, precizní – mezi mými stehny konal dílo, které jsem měla snad ze všech nejraději. A moc dobře věděla, kdy přestat, aby mě opravdu mučila.

Slyšela, jak se mi začal sekat dech. Cítila, jak se pod ní křečovitě cukám. A přestala. Vyšel ze mě vzdech, který spíše připomínal naštvané vrčení. Dostala mě přesně tam, kde mě chtěla mít.

_Chtěla si ze svého subíka udělat alespoň na pár chvil neskutečně nadrženého tvora, který by pro ni udělal cokoliv. Včetně toho, aby alespoň na pár chvil hrál dominanta._

Rychle mě odpoutala a podala mi připravenou hračku. Dnes jsem to neměla být já, kdo dostane bezhlavou dravou nálož. Dnes o ni stála ona sama. A není divu… když takovou dobu nezvládla svého Succuba zkrotit sama. Chtěla po mně, ať si nasadím její oblíbenou hračku na postroji a nechám ze sebe vypustit veškerou jemnost a schopnost se poddat, abych si podmanila ji a zbavila jí té nekonečné nadrženosti...

A já si ji opravdu vzala, otočila ji k sobě zády a na všech čtyřech si ji k sobě přitáhla za boky, které jsem už nepustila… alespoň ne dokud nepřišly ty nejhlasitější vzdechy, které jsem kdy slyšela, které ve mně vzbudily touhu pokračovat, i když ona už svůj vrchol našla … _dokud nepřišel další._

*******

Ležela jsem na její hrudi a nechala ji, ať mě hladí po zádech. Sama jsem chtěla prsty jezdit po její hrudi, ale vím, jak je lochtivá, to by se jí nelíbilo. Místo toho jsem se vždycky na chvíli natáhla a někam jí věnovala krátký polibek. Tentokrát jsem útočila hlavně na její tváře. Nemohla jsem si ale nevšimnout toho utrápeného pohledu.  
„Copak je?“ pohladila jsem ji po tváři a věnovala jí jeden ze svých starostlivých pohledů.  
„Ale nic,“ povzdechla si, když zavřela oči a chytila svou dlaní tu mou. Skoro jako kdyby se s mou rukou teď mazlila.

 _Nic_ nikdy neznamená _nic. Nic_ vždycky znamená _něco._ Ale když vám _ona_ řekne, že _nic_ , je asi lepší to nechat být a doufat, že sama pak poví, co je _něco_.

Ještě chvíli jsem ji sledovala, jak se roztomile tiskne k mé ruce, než mi došlo, že se usmívám. Ne. Já se vyloženě smála a dusila v sobě hlasitý smích! V tu chvíli otevřela oči a hodila po mně velmi odměřeným pohledem.  
„Co?“ prskla. Chudák. Bylo na ní vidět, jak už sama svou vážnost neudrží a koutky jí cukají.  
„Nic, nic,“ já a sebekontrola jsme nebyly moc velkými přáteli – po těchto slovech jsem se už řezala smíchy a slyšela ji, jak se ke mně přidala. Ruku mi ale od své tváře odtáhla a jakoby ji po mně hodila.

„Ale noták! Vždyť jsi jen byla hrozně roztomilá!“ snažila jsem se ji dostat pryč z předstíraného naštvání. To jí nikdy nevydrželo dlouho. Ale občas se mi povedlo ji v něm naštvat doopravdy a to pak bylo něco. _Jo a zmínila jsem, že moc nemusí, když jí říkám, že je roztomilá?_  
„Pff,“ zasyčela jen a otočila se ke mně zády.

Občas byla trošku jako buldozer. I když jsem na ní stále ležela, ona se prostě rozhodla, že se otočí, a tak se otočila. A já skončila s obličejem zabořeným v prostěradle. Nebyla jsem na ni naštvaná, spíš jsem se tomu chtěla zasmát, ale tentokrát jsem se uhlídala.

„No co? To jentak nevidíš, jak se velký, zlý, sadistický dominant mazlí s ručkou své hračičky,“ snažila jsem se o teatrálnost, o žádný vlastní smích a o uměle posazený hlas o pár tónů hlouběji. A vyplatilo se! Ona totiž záhy propukla v smích a otočila se zase ke mně.  
„No dobře, ale už mi tak nikdy neříkej!“ říkala pobaveně a už rozhazovala ruce, abych si k ní opět zalezla.  
„Jak jako, velký, zlý, sadistický dominante? Myslíš roztomilá?“ provokovala jsem záměrně. To mě nesmírně bavilo. Sledovat její obličeje u toho, když jsem schválně dělala pravý opak toho, co chtěla. A myslím, že i ona to měla ráda. Vždycky se u toho alespoň ušklíbla. Tentokrát mě začala lochtat.  
„Neser mě, ty pískle!“ lochtala a smála se se mnou.

*******

„Dobrou,“ zamumlala jsem už z polospánku, když jsem ještě s vlhkými vlasy ležela na její hrudi. Ona si hrála s jejich konečky. Bylo mi jasné, že má zase ten utrápený pohled a že má v hlavě hotovou módní přehlídku svých nekonečných myšlenek.  
„Dobrou noc, zlatíčko,“ odpověděla mi ale i tak pohotově a věnovala mi polibek na čelo.

Polibek na čelo. Ach! Cítila jsem se po takových vždycky jako její všechno a měla vždycky chuť začít vrnět jako kočka. _Fun fact: opravdu ze sebe takový zvuk, co zní přesně jako vrnění kočky, dostat umím._  
Ona mi ho ale většinou dávala, když jen nedosáhla na rty, nebo jí to nepřišlo zrovna vhodné.  
  
_A ano…_ _„nepřišlo jí to vhodné“ se váže k situacím, kdy jsme spolu byly, ale vlastně nebyly, nebo si to neřekly oficiálně, ale obě jsme chtěly, ale vlastně jsme to ani jedna neřekly… a eh… to je asi jedno, prostě lesby, co víc dodávat?_

Pokud jde o mě, nejraději bych strávila celou noc natisknutá na ní. Objímala ji, nechala se od ní objímat a jednoduše s ní spát jako s oblíbeným plyšákem. Čas od času mě tak usnout nechala a čas od času jsme se takhle roztomile i vzbudily. Dnes jsem ale cítila, že mě tak bude chtít nechat ležet, abych se cítila hezky, zatímco ona bude moci zpracovávat myšlenky, se kterými mě rozhodně nechtěla zatěžovat.

_A to nás dostalo k věci, kterou jsem na ní nesnášela. Dokonalá možná nebylo úplně správné slovo. Ale žádný člověk není dokonalý… A ona… i když mě občas nesmírně štvalo, jak nesdílná a tajnůstkářská uměla být, bylo to něco, co k ní patřilo. Něco, co jsem milovala úplně stejně jako to, kdy jsem jí ležela na hrudi a ona mi vyprávěla o tom, co se jí přihodilo před pěti lety a teď kvůli tomu jen tak někomu nevěří. Milovala jsem na ní úplně všechno, a přesto mě tolik věcí štvalo. A štvaly mě snad jen proto, že to, co nám chybělo ze všeho nejvíce, byla blízkost. A teď nemyslím nějakou emoční, nebo psychickou blízkost. Napojené jsme na sebe byly dost. Teď je řeč o fyzické blízkosti. A ne, nemluvím o sexu! Ach jo, asi bych měla přestat chodit kolem horké kaše – jednoduše napsáno, ona bydlela daleko. A já se hrozně často nechala unášet svými představami. Nechávala jsem si hlavou promítat věci, co bych s ní ráda prožila, vytvářela jsem si scénáře podle toho, jak jsem čekala, že se zachová… A občas jsem ji holt odhadla špatně. A rázem se z odstavce o tom, co na ní nesnáším, stalo to, že jsem vlastně pitomec.  
A že já jsem… ale však to se mohu vymlouvat na to, že jsem mladší, že moje vztahy nikdy nebyly na dálku a že tohleto a támhleto… Problém s námi většinou byl zakotvený někde jinde, než přímo v nás. Ale ať už tu vinu hodím na cokoliv a na kohokoliv, nezmění to fakt, že ji miluji. Nezmění to fakt, že spolu opět nejsme a tohle všechno je zase jen další fantazie. Ale ani taková hloupá fantazie nezmění nic na tom, že ji nade vše miluji. Že pokud je někdo dokonalý, tak je to ona. Dokonalá pro mě… Protože jen s ní se cítím jako v pohádce – a to i jen, když si píšeme. I když bych nejraději ležela na její hrudi a poslouchala, jak mi říká zlatíčko. _

*******

_Ovšem i mé lítání s hlavou v oblacích se nemuselo vázat jenom na představy. Někdy jsem si i jen tak ležela na zádech, se zavřenýma očima a rukou někde, kde by ji hodné koťátko mít nemělo.  
Když mně se zrovna před očima promítala ta vzpomínka! Která se mě při kousání rtu neustále držela a nemohla jsem se jí zbavit. _

_Ale jeden způsob na to byl… A asi ani nemusím moc dlouze popisovat, co za způsob to je…_

*******

Zrovna se nám povedlo usnout v tom sladkém objetí a ve stejné poloze se i probudit. No dobře, skoro stejné. Ale ležela jsem na ní a ona si mě držela kolem zad! Jednoduše jsem byla plná euforie z toho, že je tam se mnou.

A pak mi došlo, že je středa, že nás vzbudil můj budík a že musím do školy! Ale i tak to je jedno z těch nejkrásnějších rán, co si s ní pamatuji. _Vlastně celý ten den byl nesmírně sladký._ Nechtěla mě totiž vůbec pustit z postele. Hned mi věnovala polibek na dobré ráno a začala se ke mně lísat.

Ach. Ona v sobě tu kočku měla občas snad více než já. A to že já miluji označení, klidně i oslovení, koťátko. Nebo jaguárek… A její kočku Fidorku považuji na své druhé _(trochu chlupatější a možná i roztomilejší)_ já. Ona se občas tak krásně mazlila, tak ochotně se ke mně vydala, nechala se hladit, vískat ve vlasech _– i když tohle milovala snad vždycky!_ A pak z ní vyšlo i trochu majetnickosti a i ty růžky z podsvětí se ozvaly…

Ty mnou milované horké dlaně opět sálaly ještě o něco více a vydaly se na šmátravou túru. Při výletu přes dva vztyčené vrchy došly až do úzkého průsmyku s vodopádem. A tam se na chvilku usídlily. Tedy alespoň jedna z nich.

Měla jsem pocit, že se v tu chvíli pod jejíma rukama opravdu rozteču. Byly jsme samy doma. Nikdo nás nemohl slyšet. Jediné, co stálo proti nám, byl čas a školní nevyzpytatelný zvonek, u kterého jsem si nikdy nebyla jistá, jestli zazvoní o dvě minuty dříve, nebo později. _S jejími dvěma prsty v sobě jsem ale na zvonek rázem zapomněla._

 _Oči zavřené, ústa téměř dokořán, sama v temnu, ale s ní v hřejivém světle. Chvílemi jsem oči otevírala a dívala se na ni. Vždy, když jsem to viděla, naskytl se mi pohled na ten dravý úsměv. Skoro jako kdyby na ni působily jen mé pohnutky se stejným efektem. Byla jsem jako led na rozpálené kapotě auta. Celá mokrá a tála jsem tak rychle, že jsem to sama nechápala.  
  
_„E-A-áh!“ vyšlo ze mě najednou a já se celá napnula a hned na to zase trošku stáhla. Stehna k sobě, hlavu stočit so nejblíže k ní… Chtěla jsem polibek. A ten jsem také dostala. Chviličku jsem byla jen unavená a tiskla se k ní opravdu jako k plyšákovi.

Poté jsem vyhledala její nádherná kukadla a po pár okamžicích téměř nepřítomného zírání do nich jsem zaútočila na její ouško. _To bude asi už navždy má oblíbená aktivita._ Chvíli se nechala okusovat, nechala mě se lísat a hladit ji… A jak jsem si to užívala!

„Mně se tam vůbec nechce,“ zamručela jsem jí smutně do ucha mezi oždibováním.  
„Nojo, ale musíš,“ skoro jako kdyby se mi vysmívala. Já ale věděla, že měla jen radost z toho, co se jí se mnou před chvíli povedlo.  
„A co když nepůjdu?“ podívala jsem se na ní smutným pohledem a mezitím nechala prchat svou dlaň po jejím stehni vzhůru.  
„Tak tě tam holt budu muset odnést,“ řekla tím nahraně povýšeným tónem, který se mísil s tím, ve kterém vyprávěla vtipné příhody.

_A mně se opět chtělo si ukrást její ruku a pokračovat dál! Musela si ale všimnout, jak se mi změnil pohled. Pochopila, že se jen tak z té postele nevylezu._

„Jen utíkej, já si to tady dodělám sama, ještě se prospím a až se vrátíš, budeš moct pokračovat od toho, jak si mě tu necháš, hmm?“ navrhla.

_A to její hmm! V tu chvíli se mi už vůbec nikam jít nechtělo. Ale věděla jsem, že jsem nemohla přijít pozdě. Neměla jsem se ten měsíc už na co vymluvit, zaspala jsem už asi dvakrát a už jsem byla i u zubaře i u optika. Holt jsem se musela zvednout…_

Po asi dalších pěti minutách mazlení a jejího přemlouvání mě, že do školy fakt mám jít, že až se vrátím, že tu bude ještě hezky hajat, jsem se opravdu líně vyhrabala ven. Jakmile jsem ale viděla hodinky, stala se ze mě raketa a během asi tří minut jsem už frčela na češtinu. A kupodivu jsem ji i stihla včas! _Tedy skoro… No co?! Po zvonění ale dřív než učitel je pořád včas!_

*******

Skončila má poslední hodina a já pospíchala jako divá do skříňky a pak zase ven a co nejrychleji domů! Tak moc jsem se těšila na ni v mém pelíšku. Když jsem zrovna byla asi tři metry před koncem budovy školy, u kterého jsem měla zahnout, zabzučel mi v kapse telefon. Sáhla jsem po něm, podívala se na display, a když jsem viděla, že mi posílá veliké srdíčko, jenom jsem se doširoka usmála a opět zvedla pohled. A v tu chvíli jsem se s ní málem srazila…

_Ta směsice leknutí a neskutečné radosti se asi jen tak popsat nedala. A ani když na to myslím teď zpětně, moc mě nenapadají slova, jaká bych mohla použít. Alespoň trochu to ale musel přiblížit ten polibek, který jsem si od ní hned před školou ještě ukradla. Sic krátký, plný emocí a čirého nadšení. Nadšení z ní, z toho překvapení, z toho, že použila své klíče, které jsem jí dala, že mě opravdu nechala věřit, že ještě spí, abych opravdu byla nadšená, nesmírně potěšená a abych se na ni jen a jen usmívala a to jen proto, že mě chtěla takhle krásně překvapit…_

*******

Jiné dny, kdy jsme spolu nebyly vůbec, bývaly různé. Někdy jsme si psaly celé hodiny, jindy si vyměnily jen pár řádků.  
Nikdy se mě ale nic vnitřně nedotýkalo tolik jako to, když mi jen jemně naznačila, že o mně snila, nebo když si sama se sebou hrála a podělila se o své představy. V takových chvílích jsem se vždy cítila jako plna žhnoucího ohně. Plna chtíče. Plna touhy se jí dotýkat, touhy spadnout jen do jejích spárů a být celá její. _Jen její._

Čas od času se stávalo ale to, že v jejích představách byla ona _celá moje._ A představu mi nikdy nepověděla s detaily. Pověděla mi jen pár záchytných bodů. Takové body se mnou ale dokázaly hýbat naprosto stejně…  
Kousala jsem si z nich rty, cítila se jako na rozkvetlé louce s teplým slunečním svitem a hejnem motýlků v břiše. Jsem celá její, i když ji v jejích představách zvládnu chytit za vlasy a držet si ji pod sebou na všech čtyřech. Jsem celá jen a jen její, i když se jí v představách dívám na prohýbající se záda a poslouchám její těžké oddechy, které se rychle mění v hlasité vzdechy, které mým uším lahodí snad ze všeho nejvíce.  
Když je slyšet, vím, že si to užívá. Když je slyšet, že si to užívá, vím, že je všechno v pořádku a že nedělám nic špatně… _Už je ale jen škoda, že je to vše jen představa._

*******

„Ah - “ zasekla se v polovině vzdechu, když jsem se jí dobyla do kalhotek, pod kterými ji stehna zdobila krajka a pořádně upnuté punčošky. Takhle ještě více vynikla její krásná stehna. Stehna, mezi kterými jsem tolikrát toužila mít hlavu a tolikrát je toužila líbat a tím ji dohánět k šílenství. Jemně jsem prozkoumala zdejší potopu a ušklíbla se. Milovala jsem, když mi dokázala ukázat i svou jemnější, zranitelnější a hlavně i trošku submisivnější stránku.  
_Jednou na mně dokonce usnula přesně tak, jak jsem to měla já nejraději – asi jedna z nejkrásnějších vzpomínek s ní._  
Mezi prsty jsem cítila, jak moc na ni působí mé horké, téměř nahé tělo. Rozpálená kůže schovaná jen za jemnou vrstvou krajek. Horká chtíč jen v černých podvazcích s lehkým zdobením připnutým k pásu, který velmi jemně objímal mé boky. Držela jsem ji zády opřenou o stěnu, dívala se jí do očí a u toho si užívala pocit moci, který mi propůjčovalo pár centimetrů navíc pod patami.  
Jednou rukou jsem ji jemně, avšak velmi pevně a majetnicky, držela za bradu a mírně se usmívala, když jsem druhou rukou pomalu zkoumala její klín.  
Klín, ze kterého sálalo teplo, ze kterého na mě promlouval její vnitřní souboj sebe sama. Věděla jsem, že čím déle bych ji takto držela, tím větší chuť by měla si otočit role, ale také jsem věděla, že když ji takhle nebudu držet dostatečně dlouho, nesvolí k tomu, abych jí mohla alespoň na chvilku svázat ruce.  
„Copak?“ ušklíbla jsem se po chvilce ticha, kterou narušovalo jen její funění přes zkouslý ret.  
Ona si ret pustila, zadívala se mi do očí a po velmi krátké chvíli jí pohled spadl k mým rtům.  
Ve chvíli, kdy mě oběma rukama chytila kolem krku a přitiskla ta dvě měkkoučká křídla brány do její duše, jsem do ní pronikla mnohem hlouběji a její polibek si užila se stejnou hloubkou, s jakou si ona musela užít toto krátké dění ve svém lůně.  
Odpovědi se mi už asi jen tak nedostane. Bylo mi to jasné. A místo nějakého domáhání jsem se rozhodla, že ji zkusím z hlavy vymazat vzpomínku na to, že vůbec byla na něco tázána.  
S našimi polibky jsem ztratila kontrolu nad její bradou, o to lépe se mi ale s volnou rukou putovalo po jejím překrásném nahém těle.  
_Kouzlo představ občas spočívalo i v tom, že se do nich mohly vkrást věci, které se tak často nestávaly. Mít ji před sebou zcela nahou, zcela oddanou tomu, co jí provedu. To by pro mě bylo zcela nové. V představě jsem ale mohla hodit za hlavu všechny své nejistoty a strachy, že něco pokazím čistě ze své nezkušenosti a lehkého překvapení.  
_Po mnoha vřelých polibcích, jsem mezi zuby chytila její spodní ret a velmi jemně zatáhla. Nechtěla jsem jí ublížit. A vlastně jsem ani nemohla. Každé zranění na jejích hedvábných rtících znamenalo to, že by nemohla pořádně cvičit na svůj nástroj. A o to jsem ji přeci pouhým vrcholením chtíče nemohla na pár dní připravit.  
O co jsem ji ale připravit mohla, byl jeden z jejích smyslů…  
Odtáhla jsem se od ní, stáhla jí dolů kalhotky a poté ji pomalu a opatrně u stěny otočila k sobě zády.  
„Věř mi,“ zašeptala jsem jí do ucha, které jsem jí poté laškovně zkousla, a na chvilku se od ní vzdálila.

Divila jsem se, že poslušně zůstala stát u stěny, ale také tam nemusela čekat moc dlouho. Nejspíše čekala, že si nyní dovolím jí sebrat její možnost se alespoň trochu hýbat. Všimla jsem si, jak stahuje ruce za záda, pod zadek. V tu chvíli jsem si užívala pohled na jeho dokonalý tvar. Na to, jak ho ještě více zdůrazňovaly podvazky, které jsem si na ní vždy dříve mohla také jen představovat. _A musím říci, že minimálně v mé hlavě jí seděly perfektně…_  
Když jsem k ní opět přistoupila, nejprve jsem ji chytila za oba boky a věnovala jí jemný polibek do těch neskutečně krásných, jemných a trošku neposedných kadeří. Hned na to jsem šátkem, který jsem držela v pravé ruce, vyrazila k jejím očím a ty jí zakryla.  
„Věříš mi?“ optala jsem se ještě pro pořádek, i když jsem věděla, že dokud má volné ruce i ústa, nebude nijak brutálně protestovat.  
Pak už jen stačilo si za ní kleknout a pokračovat ve hře…

Polibky jsem se přibližovala po tříslech blíž a blíž k místu, kam jsem neměla v plánu rty vůbec dojít. Držela jsem ji za stehna stažená punčochami. _Už jen ten dotek na upnuté látce svírající její stehna mě samotnou rozpaloval více než zbytek toho, co jsem viděla…_ Chtěla jsem ji jen ještě o něco více pozlobit. Nechci říkat, že by si to zasloužila… ale zasloužila. Zasloužila si zažít stupňování chtíče až do takové míry, že ji celou pohltí, že už sama ani nebude chtít korigovat své vzdechy.

Když už jsem z intenzity jejího kousání se do vlastních rtů, které jsem celou dobu bedlivě pozorovala, usoudila, že má dost tohoto oždibování, opět jsem se postavila a s prudkým plesknutím po zadku jsem ji chytla jednou dlaní kolem krku a otočila si ji k sobě čelem. Poté ji chytila za ruku a odvedla si ji k posteli, kam jsem ji nejprve chtěla posadit – ale rychle si to rozmyslela – a místo toho ji na ni rovnou navedla na všechny čtyři.  
Jakmile se mi naskytl pohled na její téměř plačící klín, sama jsem neodolala vlně téměř zvířecí chtíče a ve vteřině popadla jednu z připravených hraček, velmi rychle jí věnovala trochu lubrikantu navíc a hned se k ní, zouvajíce si lodičky, natiskla, abych mohla každičký pohnutek jejího těla vnímat s rukou položenou na jejím břiše. V ten samý moment jsem se plně ponořila do toho, abych ji dovedla až k vrcholu…  
_A tiše doufala, že to pro ni bude něco naprosto nezapomenutelného…_

Prudké a rychlé přírazy střídaly ty táhlé a pomalé. Nechtěla jsem ji nechat, ať k vrcholu dojde snadno. Chtěla jsem, ať jen celá ta cesta stojí za pořádný výbuch na jejím konci!  
Vždy, když jsem zpomalila, slyšela jsem, jak se její vzdechy mění v lehké zavrčení. To byl můj jasný signál. Teď už nesmím zpomalit, ani kdyby mi ruka upadla! Jediné, co by mě mohlo zastavit, by byla ona sama…

*******

_Každá představa, kterou ve mně uměla vyvolat jen několika slovy, někdy i pouhým jediným pohledem, se mnou lámaly mnohdy více, než kdejaké porno. Naprosto úžasná byla, když mi s naprosto klidnou tváří při našich večerních rozhovorech poslala nějaký sprostý gif. V takových chvílích jsem vždycky tuhle hru klidné tváře chtěla hrát s ní, problém ale byl, že jsem u toho nikdy klidná nebyla. A před ní už jen s velmi velkou tíží má tvář dokáže skrýt to, co se ve mně děje._

_Když mi ale poslala nějaký, na kterém byla ona sama, to byla teprve roztrž motýlích křídel. Často jsem ani nechápala, co se mnou sebemenší maličkostí zvládla udělat. Co se mnou nikdo jiný nikdy neudělal téměř ani při něčem mnohem intenzivnější, než bylo posílání obrázků…_

*******

Je zvláštní, že některé představy vznikají samovolně podle emočního rozpoložení, jiným pomůže jen záměna činitelů na různých obrázcích či v textech. Někdy ale představy umí vyvolat i něco, co k nim vůbec nesměřovalo…

*******

_„Tak můžu si dělat, co chci, asi proto.“_

Tato její slova mi ležela v hlavě už pěkně dlouho. Slova, která dokonale podtrhovala její nespoutanost. Slova, ze kterých jasně čišila její svobodomyslnost. Slova, která mě balila ještě hlouběji do obrazu toho, že chci být jen a jen v její moci. _Protože ona by si se mnou mohla dělat, co by chtěla._

*******

Ruce natažené nad hlavou, překřížené, svázané a připevněné k železné konstrukci postele, na které mne nechala ležet na zádech s nohama roztaženýma a úplně stejně znehybněnýma, jako mi znehybnila ruce. V ústech kulatý roubík. Přes oči černá páska. Nic jsem neviděla, ani nemohla říct.

 _Jako myška v pasti._ _Bez možnosti utéct, dokud by mě někdo nepustil._

A ona stála nade mnou. Slyšela jsem její dech a srdce. Cítila jsem snad i na dálku teplo jejího těla. Nebo jsem si alespoň snažila vnutit, že ho cítím.


End file.
